


By Nature's Way

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: You are determined to become an Animagus and you want your friend, Severus Snape, to join you in your journey.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Snape writing challenge run by Moonie-writes on tumblr.
> 
> Not my usual thing at all but I wanted to try...

“Why would I want to be anything like those stupid Marauders?” Severus glared at you as you looked at him pleadingly.

“Please Sev, I don’t want to do it alone.” You pouted, knowing that he really hated it when you did that and would often agree with whatever you wanted just to stop you from looking like that.

“Stop that! It’s not going to work this time.” You batted your eyelashes at him and continued to pout. His glare slowly became a smirk, the highest compliment he ever gave you in public.

“Oh, fine. Brat! Have you actually looked into how it works?” Severus smirked as you reached into your bag, pulling out three different textbooks on the topic you had been discussing. You handed him the most useful book, Animus et Anime; The truth on Animagi.

“See, Sev, it’s not as hard as people make it out to be. It can’t be hard if those idiots can do it right?” You had opened the book at a previously bookmarked page that showed the exact process.

“Y/N, this says that you have to hold a leaf in your mouth for 30 days. How the bloody hell can we do _that_ in class? You’re an idiot.” He shook his head at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Yes, _I’m_ the idiot when I had already decided I was going to wait until the summer. I mean, if you want to get in trouble that’s fine but…you’re coming to mine right? And my parents won’t give a toss what we do. They’re going to be working most of the day. Plus I’ve found notes in…oh hell, which book was it…?” You rummaged through your bag again, desperately seeking the notes you had made.

“You still want me to come to yours? Your parents won’t mind? Are you sure?” Severus seemed confused why you were allowed to be friends with him.

“Sev, my Mum likes you. Dad doesn’t care as long as you’re not trying to mess with his little girl. I asked, they said it was fine. Stop worrying. I’ve got the Mandrake leaves anyway. The only thing we need is an electrical storm. I’ve got everything else. Just have to hope we don’t get the electrical storm too soon.” You laughed, smiling at Sev as he shook his head nervously.

“Anyway, until then we can just meditate before, see if we can find out what our form is going to be.” You packed your books away and smiled at him. Severus nodded softly and you knew you had managed to persuade him to your cause. Only one more week to get through before exams and then summer could start and your adventures in Animagus training could start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump - near the end of the month of the leaf

“Got your leaf still Sev?” It is the twenty-ninth day of asking him that same question. And you know you are going to get the same answer.

“No, I swallowed it in the night and have to start all over again so you are going to be doing this all on your own.” He rolled his eyes at you, sticking his tongue out. He was always grumpy in the morning. You were just glad you weren’t in the same dorms as him at Hogwarts.

“Coffee?” You placed the strong black brew in front of him, just the way he liked it and he gave you a smile, sweet and innocent. It was a look you had grown used to seeing on Sev’s face over the summer holidays. Strangely, it made him more attractive to you. He stopped looking like ‘your friend Sev’ and looked like ‘Severus’. It was a strange distinction and you weren’t sure what to do about it. After all, he was currently sleeping on the pull out bed in your room and you didn’t want to make it awkward.

“So, have you been keeping an eye on the weather? When are we expecting a lightning storm?” Severus smiled at you again and your heart did that funny little fluttering flip that it seemed determined to do more and more these days.

“If we are lucky, there is supposed to be one next week, most likely in five days’ time. We could be Animagi within the week Sev!” You smiled at him and he grinned back, laughing softly as he reached out to you before pulling back sharply.

“I’m going to get in the shower. Back in a bit.” He leapt from the bed, grabbing the pile of clothes he had left on the chair in the corner and running out of the room like the hounds of hell were on his heels. You flopped backwards, lying on his bed, inhaling the slightly odd smell of sweat and Severus and you sighed. You were starting to think this could have been a mistake, spending so much time with him. At least at Hogwarts he had his other mates in Slytherin and you had your friends too. Plus, there were several hundred other students to distract you from the way Severus smells.

“Budge over brat!” You hadn’t heard him come back but you open your eyes and look at the object of your thoughts. He smiled down at you, that same crooked smile that made you feel weird things you’d never felt before. You moved, swinging your legs over as if to stand but he pulled you back onto the bed.

“So, what do you think you’re going to be? I reckon…something hideously ugly and rage filled…” Severus laughed, his fingers sneaking to your waist to tickle you. You squirm and giggle, wriggling against him, trying to back yourself into the bed.

“Stop Sev! Stop it! Severusss…!” You hiss out his full name as he catches your ticklish spots in a new way that makes you groan. His eyes pop wider and he looks at you strangely. He bends down, still staring at you, and brushes his lips gently against yours, tentatively giving you your first proper kiss. It is soft and sweet and lasts just long enough to make you feel warm and almost gooey.

“Umm, Y/N, what does it say about kissing in the book? Is it safe? With the leaves you know?” He looks nervous and slightly uncomfortable and you can’t help but smile. It reminds you that you are both only young, only just sixteen, and this is the first time you have felt like this.

“Maybe we should wait until after the leaves are out to…explore this?” He nods gently as you speak and you notice the relief in his eyes at the idea of having a little more time to think about the implications of this change in your relationship.

And anyway, what’s another day or two of waiting?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first transformation...

The storm made the air crackle all around you as you and Severus kissed for the last time before you planned to take the potion and affect the changes to your bodies. Three days since you took the leaves out of your mouths, three days since it was safe to kiss. Three blissful days of kissing and learning which noises were good and which noises were…great. He had become more than just your friend but you were still taking it slow, being happy with kisses and cuddling anywhere in the house you could while your parents were at work. He pulled away from you, smiling happily, eyes glittering darkly as he moved to give you room.

“Bottoms up Brat!” He took the potion first, speaking the incantation from memory, and you watched, waiting. Part of you wanted to take the potion at the same time but you had already promised him that you would wait for an extra moment. You see him begin to shrink into his form and take the potion, repeating the incantation as you see Severus’s form take shape.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” Severus’s form caws at you softly, the beautiful crow spreading its wings and lifting off the ground slightly, nervously taking his first flight. He moves towards you, hopping forward to look at you, tilting his head left and right as you feel things change.

Your vision clouds slightly, changing to that of your Animagus form as the world shifts and changes around you. Everything looks different from here. A new world is open before you as you begin to celebrate your first successful changes together, learning from each other and learning from the nature in your hearts.


End file.
